


Sparkberry, A Love Saga

by Alternalt



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternalt/pseuds/Alternalt
Summary: This is super stupid I plan to have Sparkberry take over the worldPeople to blame for this creation, not co-creators:MacdadvaliCave Iguana
Relationships: Gyrus Axelei/Ragan Turgard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sparkberry, A Love Saga

“I hate you. You are literally trash. Get away from me.”

Gyrus had never heard these words before. As Ragan walked away, his heart began beating quickly.

Ba-dump, ba-dump, said his heart, yearning for release, to break down the floodgates holding his rushing emotions back. He felt fear… and mixed deep within…

Affection.

Gyrus had not known Ragan for long. At their first interaction, Gyrus had felt his heart pounding in his chest, just like this time. Ragan brought a sword to his throat, and demanded that he die. Was it love that drove his beating heart, or the adrenaline fueled by his fear of being horribly murdered? Gyrus could not draw a conclusion.

* * *

Gyrus found Ragan again, when she brought her finger up and directed it at him, raising her chin and her voice into a shrill laugh, echoing the room.

“Rehehe!”

Rang her vicious laugh. Gyrus’s legs gave way when Ragan pointed at him. He really was falling head over heels. His legs felt numb, numb with electricity.

Ragan’s extended index finger blazed with sparks, and she brought it in front of her lips, and blew it out like a smoking gun. She had paralyzed his legs, and brought Gyrus to his knees. Was his face red from his bloody nose that had given way to the floor, or the intense emotions stirring the blood into his face? Gyrus could not but wonder, as he wiped his nose with a napkin.

* * *

After Gyrus’s legs had recovered, he tried to find Ragan again. He was bewitched by her. Was it malice, or love that drove her to torment him? He had to know. Or perhaps he did know. When he turned the corner and ran into Ragan, he fell on his ass.

Ragan bent down near him, and stretched her arms towards him. Gyrus found himself gasping for breath. Could it be? He was breathless in front of her, especially when her arms were around his neck and choking him. Thoughts tumbled through his brain. Was this where he would die? Did Ragan really love him? Did he turn the oven off?

But he was brought back from his grotesque reverie when Ragan lifted her enchanted hold from him. Gasping for air, Gyrus coughed out a pleading response.

“I have to know… how do you feel about me?”

Ragan snorted at the question. A short, charming, condescending snort.

“I hate your guts.”

Ragan brought her leg into said guts, causing Gyrus to bend over. Was it pain that caused him to clutch his stomach, or the raging rapids of love spreading through his body? Ragan walked away, leaving Gyrus alone to ponder.

* * *

When Gyrus sought Ragan again, for answers, and for love, he found her eating food. Food. The universal language. If Gyrus could not understand her through food, he could never hope to understand her mysterious aggression towards him. Gyrus stuck his hand out to shake her hand, and Ragan grasped it in return.

Was this it? Was she returning his love?

This moment seemed to last forever. The full minute Ragan grasped his hand felt like an eternity. A full minute?

When Gyrus expected her to let go, she wouldn’t. Did she really not want to let him leave?

“Ragan, you can let go.”

When Gyrus spoke, Ragan’s face contorted, and she clenched Gyrus’s hand harder. Oh! She doesn’t want to let go now! The pressure from Ragan’s hand only increased, and Gyrus could feel it hurting.

“R-Ragan, you can let go-...!”

At the sound of Gyrus’s voice again, Ragan stood up, and lifted Gyrus into the air with only her arm. She had swept him off his feet. Beginning to spin his body above her head, Gyrus could feel Ragan’s intense upper body taking him into escape velocity.

Oh, I feel weightless! And Gyrus did feel weightless, as Ragan tried to hurl him into the stratosphere. Unfortunately, a roof barred her path, but Gyrus’s bones felt the force of the roof, and then the floor as his body fell downwards. Relationship goals are when you can’t walk from a handshake. Gyrus knew. It was love.

* * *

After being unconscious from what may have been a coma, Gyrus got out of bed, and despite the protests of Nephthys, and his joints, he looked for Ragan again.

“I won’t allow her love to go unrequited!”

His nerves screamed in pain, but he knew the pain in his heart would be greater if he let this go.

Gyrus found Ragan sitting alone, sharpening her sword. She merely stood on her feet when he entered her room, hobbling on fractured tibias. She approached him, and leaned closer, to whisper in his ear.

“Die.”

Was her quick whisper. As Ragan had leaned forward, she had driven the sword into his body. The pain in his body must have been the realization that Ragan did, in fact, not love him. But-

Ragan brought her lips to Gyrus’s, and enclosed the two in a kiss.

“I love you.”

Ragan said, as she pulled her sword out of Gyrus’s torso. Gyrus could no longer walk anyways, so he simply let gravity pull him deeper into the kiss. Finally. He could die happy. And he did fucking die.

Kodya sobbed in the corner.


End file.
